Talk:Javelin Gun
I wonder if the javelin gun will be strong enough to pin drag tentacles.1onskates 02:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the weapon can pin a massive lump of wriggling flesh that is obviously thicker than any of the shots, but I still think it should be an extreamly strong weapon, it looks like it can kill slashers one-shot, and two shots for Pukers. Tazio1 11:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :The mechanics behind the Javelin Gun is similar to that weapon used by those enemy supersoldiers in FEAR. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Pic Swap Do you think it would be better to swap the pictures of the Javelin Gun? Like switching the concept art from the gallery into the main pic and using the pic of the impaled Necro as a gallery picture.General Q-Nek 19:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. I'll get to that. I'll crop it so that only the full color art.MyOnlyAlias 00:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) A big spoiler in the trivia !!! Please erase this, in the trivia section !!! " This will always be the last weapon Isaac will use during the campaign, when he kills director Tiedmann after disarming him." Its really a big spoiler !!! :The best part is it's incorrect nature. You still use your weapons in the final boss fight. --Unclekulikov 07:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think it could be changed to say "This will be the last weapon Isaac uses in real life ect." but thats just me. And well unsigned commenter... the game is out. We can have anything up.Sniperteam82308 07:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It should still be labelled as a spoiler. --Unclekulikov 09:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Quite Its quite interesting to imagine how a Javelin Gun can kill a Necromorph for no dismemberment or does it simply immoblize them?General Q-Nek 07:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to dismember a Necromorph to kill it, slicing it apart just makes killing faster and ammo-efficient. Blunt trauma, hydrostatic shock or suspension of disbelief might be in work here. Komodo Saurian 07:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Hmmm, interesting. Thank you for your time.General Q-Nek 04:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The going theory is the de-centralized nervous system concept, where the creature takes damage based on the mass rendered inoperable. A harpoon gun that fires high velocity rounds will cause a tremendous amount of destruction, in addition to the hydrostatic impact mentioned earlier. ::In Dead Space 1, some writhing tentacles can be seen sprouting from the wounds of severed limbs. Those, if they could be considered the nervous or muscular system. Those bundles could be disrupted by significant impacts. --Unclekulikov 07:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Amusing thing to do. This isn't really practical but if you're just screwing around you can stasis someone or a body, shot it with a javelin, the body will fly back and you can detonate the spear so it's kinda like an electrical drive-by. Good times.Demonfireofhell 21:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) impalement record What's the farthest impalement that you've gotten. my current best was done on chapter 10, where i managed to pin one of the pukers that bumrushes you on the bridge about 10-20 feet up in the air against the frame of one of the windows on the left side of the bridge using a fully upgraded version.Touken1 17:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Javelin Gun picture Added some info about the discrepancy between the javelin showing in the barrel of the gun in Store pictures, but not in the actual player model. Arnkell 08:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC)